It is often quite difficult in metropolitan areas when walking a pet to be assured that the pet will not relieve itself of waste matter in areas where it is either undesireable or prohibitive to do so. It thus becomes extremely advantageous to provide a means to enable an animal to pass waste matter without fear of violation of any ordinances and/or concern for the area through which the pet is walked.